


Season One: Power of Four

by Alexis96



Series: Power of Four [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis96/pseuds/Alexis96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandara is a human dealt with a bad life, when her boyfriend kills her the Angel of Destiny gives her a once in a lifetime deal. She becomes the fourth Halliwell sister, Paige Mathews twin to be precise, but their mother never gave her up because she never showed any powers of a Whitelighter and just told everyone she was Victor's child, who went along with it, she still gives Paige away but the Power of Three becomes the Power of Four in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season One: Power of Four

**Season One: Power of Four**

**Chapter One**

**Something Wicca**

_**You shut your mouth**_  
_**How can you say**_  
_**I go about**_ things _ **the wrong way?**_  
_**I am human and I need to be loved**_  
_**Just like everybody else does**_

_**By Love Spit Love** _

**Pandara is a human dealt with a bad life, when her boyfriend kills her the Angel of Destiny gives her a once in a lifetime deal. She becomes the fourth Halliwell sister, Paige Mathews twin to be precise, but their mother never gave her up because she never showed any powers of a Whitelighter and just told everyone she was Victor's child, who went along with it, she still gives Paige away but the Power of Three becomes the Power of Four in this story.**

Rain poured down from the heavens, drenching everything in its wake. A young women of twenty stared off into the horizon, rain blinding her vision and chilling her bones. She hadn't moved an inch in hours, blood trickled down from her newest injury. Her head swam, causing her to reach out and grab a hold of the railing in front of her. Laughter reached her ears but it sounded muffled and far away, not quite reaching her and making her only slightly glance in their direction. She was numb to the outside world, barely even caring what happened to her right then and there.

"Hey lady," a young man's voice broke through her mind and her head snapped toward him. "Are you ok?" He took in her drenched appearance and noticed the scarlet color running down her face. His hand reached out to grab her shoulder and she flinched away from him. Dropped the hand he stepped cautiously closer to her. "Hey, do you need help? You look like your hurt. What happened? Who did this to you?" The young woman just shook her head feeling to scared and stepped closer to the railing.

"I can't-" The words jumbled in her mind making it hard for her to talk.

"Come back from the railing, we'll take you to the hospital." The teenager she noticed now held out his hand. His friends stood behind him looking worried their eyes staring intensely at her. She flinched as soon as he mentioned the hospital, she couldn't go there, then he would find out and be angry at her.

"No, please, don't." Her head swam as the panic reached new levels, clouding her mind, making black dots swim across her vision. "You can't- he- he won't like it." Her voice raised in octaves and her body teetered, causing her hold on the railing to tighten before her legs collapsed underneath her. The boy leaped closing the distance between them, catching her body before she hit the floor.

Bright lights hit her eyes blinding her momentarily, causing her to blink rapidly until they adjusted to the light. White walls and surroundings met her eyes, there wasn't much color in this room and she knew exactly where she was. Panic flooded her once more and the monitor next to her went off in loud beeps. Shakily she started ripping out the needles in her arm, pulling her gown close and trying to stand to her feet. Grabbing a hold of the monitor she began to pull herself to her feet but was interrupted by the doctor walking into the room.

"It's good to see you awake Miss. Pandara," he smiled kindly at her knowing that she preferred being called by her first name.

"Please can I leave?" Her eyes flitted around the room trying to find an exit just in case she had to run. She knew he was a nice doctor but she hated the questions he asked.

"You have a pretty bad head wound and a concussion, you really should stay over night so we can evaluate you to make sure its nothing serious." His words were soft knowing what she was going to say, worry clouded his eyes. He had an idea what was going on with her but without her stepping forward there was nothing he could do to help.

"I feel fine really, I don't think there's anything wrong," Pandara said making him try to leave her alone. The doctor sighed knowing that he couldn't keep her here and nodded allowing her to leave. Grabbing her clothes she walked into the bathroom, checking her watch she had just enough time to run home before he got there. Pandara knew that if she could just make it there before him he wouldn't even know that she had been brought here.

It only took twenty minutes to get home and she was just able to slip into the house and throw off her coat before she heard his car in the driveway. Fear froze her insides as she realized there hadn't been enough time to make dinner. The anger that she knew would be directed at her ran circles around her mind. Her body shook as the door swung open revealing the handsome face of her boyfriend, a man she loathed with her very being. Anyone would have seen a handsome face, strong jawlines, blue eyes that you could drown in, and a charming smile that could have anyone swooning. Pandara saw past all of that, past into the evil that lied underneath the charming front. She saw the monster from within.

The smile that graced his face slowly fell away as the smells of dinner didn't reach his face. "Hello Pandara," he said his voice iced over. "What is missing love." Her face fell blank carefully keeping all emotions off.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Begging was her first go to, if that failed she back tracked and sucked up to him. He undid his tie, tossed his brief case and frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know it won't happen again," his voice held a dangerous tint to it, scaring Pandara. It only took a few steps for him to cross the room to stand in front of her. "You are such a disappointment to me. Why couldn't you be perfect, why must you always make me angry." He gripped her hair pulling back her head. A gasp left her mouth and she muffled the cry of pain that threatened to escape, she knew he didn't like it when she cried out. "Why can't you just do as I say, I don't like hurting you." He caressed her face, before slapping it. The momentum shoved her onto the floor and her eyes filled with tears.

A boot connected with her stomach, the gasp caught in her throat, not able to make it out, and only sounding like a wheeze. "All you had to do was have dinner ready for me, I work all day for you, for us. I keep the money rolling in, I keep you under a roof, food in your stomach." With each word that left his mouth, he landed a blow, blood poured from her face, and bruises littered her body.

"Please, stop." Her voice was barely audible but he seemed to have heard her.

"I've got to teach you a lesson now don't I." Pulling her up by her hair he shoved her into the wall before picking up her limp body. Her vision had clouded over and her hearing felt nonexistent. A numb feeling had come over her body, everything felt light and fuzzy, and warm. That was until she heard the distinct sound of running water, it brought her out of the haze to see the bathtub and her boyfriend leaning over it filling it with water. She couldn't even react as he leaned over and drug her into the water, before shoving her head underneath the water.

He didn't even pull her up to catch a breath, just kept her head submerged as her lungs felt like they would burst. It sparked another round of panic and she began to flay about trying to get out but it was useless. She was far too week and her body hurt so bad. Her movements stopped and came to a complete halt, as her vision clouded over and that feeling of light fuzziness took over but this time she didn't fight. She allowed herself to slip farther into it, welcoming it actually. Falling deeper and deeper until finally she couldn't see anything but darkness and numbness. She was no longer aware of anything around her, until finally there was a bright light, causing something inside her to stir.

"Hello Pandara," a woman's voice spoke from behind her. Spinning around she saw a woman older than her in a flowing white robe.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion. Pandara had only ever seen people in Charmed wear things like that. The other woman's smile seemed to warm her face and it calmed the fear that filled Pandara's heart.

"My dear, I am the Angel of Destiny." Shock filled Pandara as she tried to wrap her head around all of this.

"You can't be serious." A knowing smile graced the angels face as she glanced warmly down at her.

"I am here to change your Destiny young one. You've had a very tough path and we believe that you are meant to have a better one."

"We?"

"Elders, other Angels of Destinies, we think what fate has dealt you was unjust. We've written you a new Destiny one we're sure that you'll find more welcoming than the last."

"What do you mean? A new Destiny? I died how can I have another life?" The Angel just shook her head clearly feeling as if she had already settled the subject.

"My dear, it's time to great your new life, one where you can live to the fullest, and have everything you've ever wished for." Pandara opened her mouth but was cut off by the Angel raising her hand, conjuring a bright light to flash across her vision and knock Pandara out. The light sent her across time and space to a bed where she was gently laid down while she slept soundlessly.

 


End file.
